


【亚久辛✘路夏】我想看你求饶的样子

by tigerliu



Category: all路夏 - Fandom, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerliu/pseuds/tigerliu





	【亚久辛✘路夏】我想看你求饶的样子

“比赛结束，比分6:4育青中学路夏获胜。”  
随着裁判的宣布，路夏和亚久辛的这一场激烈的比赛才终于落下了帷幕。  
所有人都激动的欢呼起来，路夏虽然还是板着一张脸，但是眼底仍然有藏不住的喜悦和小小的骄傲。  
“你还差得远呢”路夏说完，转过身回到了育青网球队众人的簇拥之中。  
他小小的身形被一群高大的队友围住，被这些人一会儿掐掐脸，一会儿摸摸头。关心和宠爱的话语隔着一个网球场都听得到。  
“小路夏，累不累累不累？我刚刚看你摔倒了，有没有摔坏啊？”  
“小路夏，今天晚上想吃什么，学长请客！”  
“小路夏今天太棒了！真是爱死你了！”  
亚久辛看着那一片欢乐和谐的画面说不出的讨厌，这些人一口一个小路夏，真是好烦啊。。。。。。

从小到大，这是运动天才亚久辛第一次输。  
他不甘心  
真的很不甘心

亚久辛拒绝了队友的那些安慰，拒绝了继续打网球。破天荒的独自一人非常缓慢的走在路上。  
走到门口时，刚好碰到育青的那一帮人有说有笑的走出来。路夏被一左一右两个搭着肩膀。虽然还是没有表情，但是亚久辛能看出来他很开心，很喜欢和育青这帮人待在一起。

亚久辛喜欢摧毁，摧毁别人自以为是的优秀。喜欢摧毁那些活在快乐里的人。路夏这么喜欢网球，那么如果毁了他的手，让他再也打不了网球，那张没有表情的脸上会不会有痛苦的神色，会不会留下眼泪，会不会因此向他求饶？  
只是想着亚久辛都感到自己的血液在沸腾。

他尾随着育青的人，看见他们去了一家烧鹅店。  
过了三个多小时，他们才陆陆续续的走了出来。  
这三个多小时，亚久辛耐心的等待着，他虽然激动却不急躁。他深知想要完美的捕捉到猎物，需要足够的耐心。做好充足的准备才能一举抓住猎物。

育青的一群人在门口互相告别，果然，路夏拒绝了所有人共同回去的邀请。自己一个人走了。  
不过没走几步，有一个看起来有点楞的男生追了过来。  
“路夏！路夏你等等”  
“怎么了？”  
“路夏。。。你今天打的真的很好。”  
“我知道”  
“你。。。你今天吃的很多。”  
“学长你要说什么就直说吧”  
“路夏。。。。。。我觉得。。。我好像有点。。。有点喜欢你”大男孩挠着头，露出单纯灿烂的笑容。  
路夏帽子下的脸也微微红了起来。嘴上却还是那种语气:“哦，我知道了”  
“路夏，我不用你现在就回答我。我就是想对你好，在你觉得我对你的好达到标准的时候，你再答应我！我有点害羞，我先走了，我今天晚上会梦见你的！”  
乔晨语速特别快的说完了话就跑走了。

路夏在原地，有点蒙。他在国外呆了很久，虽然自己没有接触过，但是不排除和同性谈恋爱。他也不知道自己喜不喜欢乔晨，只是觉得和他待在一起挺开心的。  
越想越乱，路夏索性也不想了，摇了摇头向家的方向继续走了。

就在路夏还有几百米到家的时候，突然有人从背后用什么劈了一下他的后颈。路夏眼前一片漆黑，昏了过去。

醒来的时候，路夏的眼睛被蒙住了，嘴也被毛巾塞住。他感受到自己的双手被什么东西绑在了一起。双腿好像也被什么东西扯住了。试探着动了动发现都绑的很紧。

路夏正试着摘掉蒙住眼睛的布时，脚步声出现，不一会儿，在他面前站定。

“你是谁。为什么要绑架我。”  
“这种时候，你还是能保持这么冷静的说话啊”说话的人一把扯掉了蒙住路夏眼睛的黑色带子。  
路夏看清了来人，没有波澜的叫了一句“亚久辛”  
“把我放开”  
亚久辛听见这小不点的话笑了出来，拿着蒙住路夏眼睛的黑带子蹭过路夏的侧脸:“你说。。。我这么费力的把你抓过来，我要是就这么轻易把你放了，我是不是傻啊？”  
“你抓我是因为输给我了，不甘心。那就堂堂正正的在赛场上打败我。现在这样做对你没有任何好处。”  
“真是很有道理啊！哈哈哈哈哈”亚久辛装模作样的鼓了鼓掌。“小不点，说实话，我没输过。今天是第一次输。”  
“你输给我不算丢人，我很强。”  
“路夏，你知道吗？我本来今天想直接把你手废了就直接走，不过今天我看见有个男人向你表白了。我突然有了一个更好的想法。”  
“你说，如果我先把你奸了，再废了你的手。不仅可以让你再也打不了网球而且还能让你有个一辈子的阴影。怎么想都很有趣呢。”

路夏知道亚久辛今天恐怕是不能放过他了，而现在他连自己在哪里都不知道，更不知道谁能来救他。绕是他这种从来都算是镇定的人，也有一点无措。  
路夏下意识向后挪动了一下，被亚久辛一把拽了回来。  
“亚久辛，这种做法很卑鄙。”  
亚久辛没回答，把系在路夏脚腕上的绳子扯开，拽着路夏站了起来。  
“你看，这里是一个废旧的室内网球场。我觉得这是最适合摧毁你的地方。。。。。。”  
亚久辛贴着路夏的耳边，说完了话，伸出舌头含住了路夏的耳垂，用犬牙轻轻研磨直到有一丝血腥味才放开。专而咬上了路夏的脖颈，吸吮着留下青紫的吻痕和牙印。  
路夏没有激烈的反抗，只是用被绑住的手下意识抵在胸前。身体有难以察觉的颤抖。  
亚久辛不满意路夏的反应，一拳打在路夏的肚子上。  
路夏疼的弯下了腰，被亚久辛一股力道按下，跪在地上。亚久辛扣住路夏的下巴，脱下了裤子，把性器露了出来。  
“给我舔，对了，我的反应力你也是知道的，我要是察觉到你感咬，我就让你见不到明天的太阳。”  
路夏眼中还是没有波澜，嘴中被塞入性器的时候也只是皱了皱眉。  
被口腔包围的快感让亚久辛深深吸了一口气。而眼前的情形更是满足了他内心的欲望。  
那个今天刚刚打败他的骄傲的小不点正跪在他身下，闭着眼皱着眉，费力的吞吐着他的性器。小不点看起来完全不会，有时候推得深了，眼角都有些渗出泪水。这番景象着实是令人愉快。  
亚久辛按着路夏的头渐渐加快了速度，同是男人，路夏就算再不懂也知道亚久辛要干什么。抬眸看着亚久辛眼中满是不可置信。亚久辛邪笑着最终还是射进了路夏嘴里。  
路夏被呛的咳起来，眼圈泛红。  
亚久辛蹲了下来，捏着路夏的下巴。  
“吞下去”  
两个人对峙了一阵，路夏最终还是吞了下去。  
亚久辛心情大好的松开了牵制的手。路夏趁着此时飞速朝他刚刚悄悄发现的门口跑过去。可刚刚抓住把手打开一条缝隙，一只手从身后按住了门。  
“想跑？你觉得可能吗？你是跑得过我还是打得过我？”  
路夏转过身，脸上第一次出现了明显的怒意:“亚久辛！你不要太过分了！”说着抬腿踢向亚久辛。  
亚久辛也收起了笑容，两人打在一起。不过亚久辛三两下就把路夏制服，一只手抓着路夏后颈按到在地上。  
“你放开我！”  
亚久辛对路夏暴怒的话语用了最简单直接的回应。他一把扯下了路夏的运动短裤，连着内裤一直扯到腿弯。浑圆的屁股暴露在空气中。  
“听说，男人做爱，是用这个地方。”  
亚久辛的手探寻着摸到了路夏的后穴。  
“亚久辛！别碰我！”  
不过回应路夏的是突然插入的一根手指。紧接着又插入了第二根第三根。  
路夏猛烈的挣扎了起来，几度让亚久辛都差点按不住。亚久辛按的烦躁，直接探到前方掐了一把路夏的性器。  
路夏顿时停住挣扎，微微蜷缩身体。  
“真是烦啊”这一番让亚久辛彻底没了耐心，一只手把住路夏的腰身，另一只手扶着性器朝着后穴直直插了进去。  
路夏咬破了唇角，也没忍住痛苦的呻吟。亚久辛这种运动天才性器也比普通人大的多，这样没有润滑的插入第一次接受性事的路夏身体中根本承受不住。  
随着亚久辛的抽插，有血顺着交合的地方流出来。  
“怎么，第一次？男人也会有血？”  
“拔。。。拔出去”  
“求我吧，小不点，我想看你求饶的样子。嗯？好不好？小，路，夏”  
路夏越是反抗，亚久辛就越是粗暴的抽插。  
亚久辛握住路夏的腰肢，一遍又一遍的进出那个销魂的地方。他没想到路夏会带给自己如此美妙的感受。抽插的越来越快，最后几个挺身，深深的射进了路夏的肉穴。  
等亚久辛满足的拔出后，看见白浊混着血污顺着路夏白皙的腿流下。

路夏感受到射入身体的东西脑中空白。看着眼前绑着自己手的紫色手胶，第一次感到如此无助。

不过亚久辛没有想轻易结束的样子。他把路夏面对面抱起来走到刚刚路夏要逃走的门处。把路夏抵在门上。提起很快又硬起来的灼热再次长驱直入。  
“啊！嗯。。。嗯，不要。。。。。”  
路夏的后背抵在门上，双腿被困在亚久辛的臂弯里。被捆住的手无意义的推着亚久辛的胸口。重心完全控制在亚久辛手中。  
这个姿势让亚久辛更加深入用力的操弄着小小的人儿。  
绕是路夏体力不错，但在一轮又一轮的性事中也开始渐渐失去意识。  
亚久辛看着怀里面满身白浊，昏过去的路夏。突然放弃了想要废掉他手臂的想法 。  
“小不点，成为我的人了啊。”  
“算了”  
“还是不废掉你的手了，不过以后你身体的每一处都属于我，只有我可以碰。”  
“如果要是被我发现有些人再对你动手动脚，我绝对不会轻易放过。”  
亚久辛咬着路夏有些肉感的唇，留下野兽的宣言。

（后记）  
亚久辛很奇怪  
在第一次他用石子误伤路夏的时候就没来由的有些心疼。  
小不点白皙的脸上那几抹血色真的很刺眼。  
为什么要用这种方式惩罚路夏？只是因为不甘心输？  
不对  
那种感觉更像是占有  
是野兽宣布——这是我的猎物  
我喜欢我的猎物求饶的样子


End file.
